


Whatcha Wearing?

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Stan comes down to breakfast wearing Ford's trench coat, Ford has a quandary.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 54
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Whatcha Wearing?

Ford nearly spat out his coffee at the sight of Stan walking into the kitchen, wearing Ford’s trench coat as a bathrobe, _in front of the children_ , for god’s sake. As it was, he barely managed to retain his composure enough to do some basic ass-covering. “Excuse me,” he said, in a tone as calm and level as he could manage. “I just remembered that Stan and I need to do some important work together. In the study.” He yanked his brother past the hallway and slammed the door behind them.

“The hell are you thinking, wearing that around the house?” snapped Ford in a low voice, lest anyone else in the Shack catch on.

Stan shrugged. “You said you wanted me to wear clothes around the house more often.” He sounded groggy, probably because he hadn’t had his morning coffee yet.

“One, wearing that coat over your undershirt and boxers makes you look like a streaker, and two, it makes _us_ look like a couple!”

“But we _are_ a couple!” said Stan, entirely too loud for Ford’s comfort.

“Yes, and we don’t want the kids catching onto that fact,” hissed Ford. “Don’t make me recite the statistics on the effects of periphery incest on a child’s development.”

“Fine, fine, be that way, Dr. Spock,” said Stan rolling his eyes. “Can I ask what I _should_ be wearing instead?”

Ford opened one of the drawers and started rifling through it. “There should be something that can fit you in here somewhere. Probably the sweatshirts and sweatpants.”

Stan huffed out an angry sigh that usually meant he was displeased in some way, although Ford couldn’t tell what, exactly, had set him off this time. “Fine by me, I guess. That’ll probably be as suspicious as wearing the coat, though.”

“Not necessarily,” Ford replied, pulling out a Backupsmore sweater. “We can just say that our work here required handling mildly corrosive substances, for which you’d want to be… more completely dressed.”

Together they dressed Stan and tightened up their alibis. Then, once Stan was clothed to Ford’s satisfaction, they headed back to the kitchen.

“Sorry about that, kids,” said Ford, cheery smile on his face. “I just remembered that my acids collection had some irregularities which needed attending to. Of course, such substances can be very irritating, if not dangerous, to uncovered skin, which explains the change of clothes–”

“Oh my gosh, Grunkle Stan!” Mabel interrupted, stars in her eyes. “Is that a Backupsmore sweater?”

“It is!” cried Dipper. “Man, you two are almost like a married couple.”

“Dude, they’re like so married, bro-bro!”

“Will you two _knock it off?!_ ”

Behind him, Ford could hear Stan snickering.


End file.
